Never Grow Up
by Mathy Young
Summary: Quand on perd un membre de notre famille, on peut se sentir seul et abandonné. C'est que qui est arrivé à Julie Blin. Quand elle perdit sa grand-mère, elle tomba dans un désespoir sans fond. Une chance va pourtant s'offrir à elle pour en sortir. Mais à quel prix ? Car la magie a toujours un prix...
1. To Start

► To Start ◄

-Bonjour, je cherche à joindre ma fille, mais elle est actuellement en cours.

-Elle ne répond pas à ses SMS en cours votre fille ? lança-t-elle sèchement.

-Non, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Pouvez-vous allez me la chercher ? C'est vraiment très important.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-...

-Ça me saoul les maths bon sang !

-Fais comme moi Ju', joue sur ton téléphone.

-Tu sais très bien que Fogène me surveille depuis qu'il m'a chopé la semaine dernière. Je ne veux pas me faire prendre définitivement mon portable !

-Pauvre petite...

-Tais-toi Lisa. En plus je dois avoir une dizaine de messages.

-Madame a des amis ?

-Nia nia nia !

_Toc toc toc_

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers la porte avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas rare qu'un surveillant, voir le directeur, vienne chercher Victor, l'homme le plus apte à faire des conneries dans le lycée. D'ailleurs, celui-ci rangeait déjà ses affaires, prêt à sortir. Monsieur Fogène ouvrit en grand la porte grise, seule entrée et sortie de la classe.

-Victor arrive.

-Ce n'est pas pour Victor que je viens, déclara la jolie blonde qui était une des surveillantes.

Le visage du jeune homme fut immédiatement marqué par son étonnement. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui !

-Je viens chercher Julie Blin.

Tous les visages convergèrent vers elle. Aussitôt, elle fut mal à l'aise de cette soudaine marque d'attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? s'étonna son amie.

-Mais rien ! Je te jure !

-Julie... souffla sa voisine de devant. Regarde derrière la pionne...

L'adolescente tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'entrée. L'espace de la classe sembla d'un coup se resserrer, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.


	2. Please, not now

► Please, not now ◄

Des larmes. Des reniflements. Des mouchoirs. Du noir. Des fleurs. De la musique. Du soleil.

Au fond d'elle, Julie bouillonnait. Le temps se jouait-il de son malheur ? Pourquoi faisait-il grand beau alors que le jour était vraisemblablement le jour le plus triste de sa vie ? Pourtant, son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Elle était juste là, entourée de proches et d'amis de la défunte. Pas une larme n'emplissait ses yeux secs, pas un tremblement ne venait secouer ses lèvres pincées et sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas sous les hoquets de tristesse. Elle était juste là, figurante parmi les acteurs de cette tragédie. Au centre, le personnage principal, enfermé dans un cercueil d'ébène, s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa demeure éternelle sous terre.

Si Julie ne laissait rien paraître, tout son être était ravagé. Un de ses piliers était parti et un vide qui ne sera plus jamais comblé rongeait son jeune coeur. Elle leva les yeux et observa la cérémonie mortuaire qui se déroulait. Sa mère et son père approchèrent du cercueil verni et posèrent une rose rouge sur celui-ci. Beaucoup de personnes passèrent après eux et le noir brillant devint rouge sang. Plus personne n'avança, tout le monde attendait. Julie comprit que c'était son tour d'avancer. Elle regarda la timide fleur qui attendait sagement son tour dans sa main. Elle avança doucement vers le lit de l'éternité et seulement quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, un tremblement secoua sa lèvre inférieure. L'adolescente tendit le bras et posa délicatement sur toutes les roses déjà déposées; une rose jaune.

-Je sais que ce sont tes préférées, murmura-t-elle. Garde celle-là contre ton coeur dans l'au-delà, comme ça tu penseras toujours à moi. Tu vas me manquer grand-mère.

Elle recula. Elle se coupa du monde. Quand elle revint à la réalité, elle était chez elle.

Trois semaines et trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enterrement. Julie avait à peine bougé de sa chambre. Elle n'allait plus en cours et s'alimentait à peine, juste de quoi survivre même si elle n'en avait pas plus envie que ça. C'est sa grand-mère qui avait fait son entière éducation alors que ses parents travaillaient d'arrache pied toute la journée. Sa grand-mère avait toujours été là pour elle et grâce à ça, Julie ne s'était jamais sentie abandonnée. Maintenant elle était toute seule. Elle en voulait à sa grand-mère. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée, de l'avoir laissé seule sur cette Terre sans même lui avoir dit au revoir.

Les médecins étaient formels. Elle était morte de vieillesse. Dans la même ville, dans le même hôpital, d'autres médecins avaient lancé un autre diagnostic, mais cette fois-ci à propos de Julie, après un malaise du à une déshydratation. Elle souffrait de dépression. Pas étonnant. Ses amis ne venaient pas la voir car ils avaient pitié d'elle. Et Julie ne voulait pas de pitié.

C'était un soir. Nous étions en avril et même si les journées étaient chaudes, dès que la nuit tombait, le froid s'installait. Il faisait clair ce soir-là. Alors Julie décida de s'installer à sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle serrait fort contre sa poitrine une photo qui immortalisait sa grand-mère et elle. Leur sourire était intact alors que les coins étaient cornés d'épuisement. Julie leva la tête et regarda les étoiles.

-Grand-mère... Tu me manques tellement. Je me sens tellement seule. Je suis là, abandonnée par tous. Maman est encore plus dans son travail. Papa c'est du pareil au même sauf qu'il n'ose pas regarder maman. Il a peur de la voir triste. Tu te souviens de ce que tu me disais ? "Sens toi toujours jeune dans ta tête Julie. Ainsi l'âge ne pourra jamais te rattraper." Mais tu es morte de vieillesse grand-mère. Comment peux-tu dire que l'âge ne peut pas nous rattraper ? Tu disais ça pour me rassurer hein ? Pour que je pense que tu étais immortelle et que jamais tu ne me laisserais ?

Des perles salées dévalèrent comme des torrents sur les joues de l'adolescente. Les premières depuis la mort de sa grand-mère bien aimée.

-Est-ce que tu penses que quelqu'un peut m'aider à m'enfuir de ce sentiment indescriptible qui me ronge de l'intérieur ? J'ai besoin d'aide ! cria-t-elle. Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'aider ? Aidez-moi !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Julie se replia sur elle-même, à bout de souffle. Elle hoquetait entre deux sanglots, elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne plus crier. Puis, au loin, elle entendit un chien aboyé, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était toujours dans le monde réel. Elle regarda à nouveau les étoiles.

-Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un pour m'aider. J'y crois.

_Somewhere far far away_

"J'y crois..." "J'y crois..."

Ces deux mots résonnaient entre les arbres, sur les collines, sur les roches.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Oh oui, je l'ai entendu.

-Ça faisait tellement longtemps que l'on n'avait pas entendu ça...

-Très longtemps.

-C'est l'heure ?

-Oui. Enfin...


	3. Follow Us

Coucou c'est moi ! (non, sans blague...)

Bref, voici pour mon deuxième chapitre de "Never Grow Up". Je suis désolée si le début est un peu lent machin et tout, mais je vous promets que l'action va bientôt commencer.

Merci a **Apple **qui m'a mit mon premier review :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

►Follow us ◄

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones"

Julie émergea doucement d'un sommeil peu réparateur au son de sa sonnerie de téléphone. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le célèbre titre d'Imagine Dragons. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de musique du tout. Dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, elle décrocha.

"-Allo ?

-Ju' ? C'est Lisa.

-Salut.

-Salut…

-…

-Tu… Tu vas mieux ?

-Je… Je sais pas trop.

-On s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Moi, Joshua, Ariane, Maud, Chris…

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de pitié.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié Julie, c'est de l'inquiétude ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis plus d'un mois, tu nous manque tu sais ?

-Je… Désolée.

-On vient te chercher cet après-midi, on t'emmène faire un tour au parc.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. À tout à l'heure !"

Lisa raccrocha. Une esquisse de sourire fendit les lèvres de l'adolescente.

Quand ses amis arrivèrent au alentour de 14 heures, Julie s'était vêtue d'un simple t-shirt noir, d'un bermuda en jeans et ses inséparables converses grises. Lisa la serra fort dans ses bras et son parfum envahit les narines de son amie.

-Ma brune préférée m'a manqué, chuchota Lisa dans son oreille.

-En même temps, je suis la seule brune. Ariane et Maud sont blondes.

-Tu peux pas me dire que je t'ai manqué aussi au lieu de te moquer de moi ?

-Excuse-moi. Bien sûr que si tu m'as manqué.

Julie serra Joshua, Ariane, Maud et Christopher un par un dans ses bras. C'est fou comme ça lui faisait du bien de se retrouver avec eux. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à raconter à Julie ce qu'elle avait manqué au lycée pendant son absence. La jeune fille émettait des sourires par-ci par-là, mais sans jamais rire aux éclats. Quelque chose la froissait, mais elle ne savait dire quoi.

Une fois de plus, le soir, elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et elle regarda les étoiles. Elle savait ce qui l'avait tant dérangé avec ses amis. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et encore une fois, elle se sentait abandonnée.

-Encore une fois je me sens seule grand-mère. Aurais-je quelqu'un à mes côtés un jour et pour toujours ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit, la tête posée contre le mur et sa jambe gauche pendant dans le vide. Elle ne saurait dire quelle heure il était quand elle fut réveillée par un vent glacial. Pourtant, aucune branche d'arbre ne bougeait. Pas la moindre petite feuille. Mais Julie était gelée. Elle qualifia cette sensation de "vent mortel" car ses membres étaient comme paralysés, frigorifiés, rigides, comme si elle était morte.

-J'ai froid… murmura-t-elle.

Cette simple parole suffit à la rassurer. Elle parlait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas morte. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger.

"C'est un rêve" pensa-t-elle. "Je vais me réveiller d'un moment à l'autre et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir".

Seuls les muscles de son visage pouvaient bouger. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre, de se dire que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa paralysie.

-C'est vraiment elle ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Tu le vois bien. Elle ne bouge pas.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher. C'est quand même une fille !

-Et alors ? Elle ne serait pas la première.

-Je sais, mais tu as bien vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois. On n'est pas des animaux alors pourquoi la cage ?

-C'est à cause de l'autre idiot qui a réussi à s'échapper. IL ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

-Je sais mais…

-Hé ! s'exclama Julie. Qui est là ?

Les voix venaient du toit, mais elle ne savait pas qui était là. Elle ne pouvait pas lever la tête pour voir qui l'observait. Et personne ne lui répondait. Son souffle devint court. Elle paniquait.

"Calme toi, je t'en supplie calme toi."

L'adolescente prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de reprendre :

-Je vous ai entendu parler. Je sais que c'est moi votre sujet de conversation. Alors dites-moi ce que vous m'avez fait. Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? Et qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ?

-Une seule question à la fois jeune fille, fit une première voix.

-Gaétan !

-Sam, tais-toi. Et arrête d'avoir peur comme ça. Ce n'est pas digne de lui.

-Très bien, je sais déjà vos prénoms. Gaétan et Sam, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

-C'est un s… Une sorte d'anesthésiant.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrai bouger à nouveau.

-Dans un endroit très spécial. Il faut que tu nous suives.

-Je suis paralysée !

-Il suffit qu'on te porte.

-Où voulez-vous m'emmener ?

-Quelque part où tu seras en sécurité. Et où tu ne seras jamais abandonnée, ni par ta famille, ni par tes amis. Nous les remplacerons.

-Sam, c'est vrai ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Parce que j'ai plus envie de te croire toi que Gaétan.

-Oui, c'est vrai, souffla le jeune garçon. J'ai 11 ans et depuis que je suis avec Gaétan et les autres, je ne me sens jamais seul.

-Vous êtes nombreux ?

-Une dizaine. Mais suis-nous et tu verras !

* * *

Voili voilà ! Un deuxième chapitre tout beau tout neuf :)

Bien, je vais vous laissez petits lutins, je vais prendre mon bain (et ce tout en rimes !)

Reviews ?

Mathy


	4. We waiting for him

Hoooooonte a moi ! J'ai complètement oublié de poster un chapitre ce week-end u_u

Alors en ce jour, voici mon chapitre 3.

Mais juste avant, réponses aux reviews :)

**Patpat: Merci beaucoup ! Je vais faire attention au niveau des dialogues, promis. Julie préfère croire Sam tout simplement parce que je n'aimes pas trop le personnage de Gaétan (oui je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé mais bon ^^) et puis c'est arrangeant dans le chapitre 3 (qui suit justement). Ahah ! Bientôt bientôt.**

**Apple : Merci beaucoup toi ! Et pour Julie et le Pays Imaginaire... Suite dès à présent !**

Enjoy !

* * *

►We waiting for him◄

En ce soir d'avril, si on regardait attentivement les étoiles, on aurait pu voir une ombre tenant dans chacune de ses mains, une jeune fille brune de 16 ans et un jeune garçon âgé de 11 ans. Julie et Sam étaient entrains de voler au-dessus des rues, slalomant entre les maisons, survolant les jardins. Le vent fouettait leur visage, asséchant leurs yeux fatigués. Gaétan les avait regardé s'éloigner, l'ombre de Sam ne pouvant porter que deux personnes à la fois. Elle reviendrait, pour lui. L'ombre de Sam les posa, lui et Julie avant de repartir chercher son dernier passager. Mais elle revint les mains vides. Gaétan était parti, il avait disparu. Il avait tout simplement cessé de croire.

Quand l'ombre eut déposé les deux jeunes gens sur le sable humide d'une plage, Julie pleurait. Elle était terrifiée. "Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tu vas te réveiller dans ton lit et tu vas recommencer à pleurer sur ton sort toute la journée et pour toujours." Mais elle avait beau se pincer de toutes ses forces, elle ne se réveillait pas.

-Pourquoi tu te pince ? lui demanda le garçon.

-Pour me réveiller.

-Tu ne dors pas.

-Si, forcément. On ne peut pas s'accrocher à une ombre et encore moins voler.

-Tu sais que j'ai fais la même chose que toi quand je suis arrivé ? Je me suis pincé si violemment que je saignais. J'ai même les cicatrices.

Il tendit son bras vers l'adolescente. Des arcs de cercle pâles marquaient tout l'avant-bras de Sam. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps, terrifiée à l'idée d'être marquée à vie comme le garçon. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à s'enfoncer dans la jungle qui bordait la grande étendue de sable.

-Au fait, comment t'appelle-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Julie. Tu es un piètre kidnappeur, tu ne connais même pas le nom de celle que tu enlèves.

Sam haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il porta son attention sur un buisson de ronces à leur gauche.

-Fais attention où tu marches, essaye de ne pas te griffer avec les ronces, elles sont mortelles.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là Sam ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de 6 ans.

-Mais… Tu avais quel âge quand tu es arrivé ?

-11 ans.

-Mais tu m'as dit que…

-Oui, j'ai 11 ans. Ici, c'est un endroit où l'on ne grandit jamais.

-Comme dans le conte de Peter Pan ? Avec les enfants perdus, le capitaine Crochet et la fée Clochette ?

Le garçon pila, s'arrêtant net devant Julie. Elle lui fonça dedans, ne l'ayant pas vu s'arrêter. Avec une lenteur effroyable, il tourna sur ses talons pour faire face à la jeune fille.

-Tu… Tu connais ?

-Bien sûr. C'était mon histoire préférée étant enfant. Je rêvais de venir au Pays Imaginaire, de rencontrer la fée Clochette et tous les enfants perdus !

-Comment c'était ?

-Tu ne connais pas le conte ?

-Non. Raconte-moi avant qu'on arrive au camp.

-Peter Pan vit sur une île appelée le Pays Imaginaire. Il a avec lui des garçons perdus, qui partagent sa vie au quotidien. Sa meilleure amie s'appelle la fée Clochette et son pire ennemi est le Capitaine Crochet. Un jour, ils accueillent Wendy, une enfant, et ensemble ils vivent des aventures. C'est tout.

-C'est un peu trop beau.

-C'est un conte, c'est normal.

-La réalité est différente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Pour seule réponse, Sam reprit la marche et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la jungle.

-Sam ! Répond-moi !

Mais il ne répondit pas. Julie laissa tomber. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle suivait quand même un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui ne grandissait pas, sur une île qui semblait à peine habitée et où poussaient des ronces mortelles. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle l'entendait résonner dans tout son crâne. Son souffle inquiet se faisait de plus en plus court.

-Hé, ça va ?

-La paralysie… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est de retour.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Le sort est étudié pour se dissiper dès que tu as posé un pied sur l'île.

-Un sort ? Mais Gaétan a parlé d'anesthésiant !

-C'est un sort anesthésiant.

Les jambes de Julie se mirent à trembler et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle. Son corps s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon sur la terre de l'île.

-Se… Sam…

Le garçon se retourna et trouva la jeune fille, suffocante sur le sol.

-Julie !

Cette dernière était en crise de panique. "Elle a compris".

-Ça ne peut pas être possible. Ça ne peut pas être le Pays Imaginaire. Ça n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfants, comme ceux qui ont bercé mon enfance. Le fondement d'un conte, c'est justement que c'est inventé, irréel, suffoqua-t-elle.

-Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Et l'histoire que tu m'as racontée et bien… C'est bien embellir la réalité. La fée Clochette et Crochet sont partis depuis longtemps, Wendy aussi…

Elle leva la tête vers Sam. Elle le voyait trouble, ses larmes ayant envahi ses yeux.

-Seigneur, mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée ?

-Tu as demandé de l'aide. On t'a entendu.

-Ici ?

-Oui. On entend les plaintes de ceux qui sont vraiment dans le besoin. Les gens comme toi.

-Mais…

Julie ne su pas quoi rajouter. Elle se releva alors péniblement, encore fragile après sa chute et sa crise.

-Tu pourrais l'aider Sam.

La jeune fille se retourna en sursaut au son de cette nouvelle voix. C'était celle d'un garçon d'approximativement son âge, aux cheveux mi-longs noir corbeaux et aux yeux bleus perçants.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, pas du tout rassurée par le regard qu'il lui lançait.

-Je m'appelle Gabe. C'est moi qui garde le camp.

-Le camp ? Quel camp ?

-Sam ! Tu ne lui as donc rien expliqué ?

-Pa… Pardon Gabe, bégaya l'intéressé. Mais tu sais, on vient d'arriver alors…

-Tu lui as au moins dis pour l'Ombre des Rêves. Il ne faudrait pas que tu la tues par étourderie.

-Je lui ai dit de se tenir éloignée des ronces.

-Hé oh ! Je suis toujours là vous savez.

-Oui. Et ? souleva Gabe.

-J'ai posé une question et j'aimerais une réponse. C'est quoi ce camp dont tu parles ?

-Le camp des garçons perdus, notre repère si tu préfères. Je suis son gardien en l'attendant.

-En attendant qui ?

La réponse à sa question ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux garçons lui répondirent à l'unisson ;

-Le retour de Pan.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Je vous laisses, je vais me matter l'épisode de OUAT d'aujourd'hui.

Tendresses,

Mathy.


	5. Take care of you little girl

Tadatsssssss ! Nouveau chapitre tout frais tout propre pour vous mes amis :D

Enjoy my love !

* * *

►Take care of you little girl◄

-Quoi ? Peter Pan n'est pas sur l'île ?

-Si, il y est, souffla Sam.

-Et vous attendez qu'il revienne d'où alors ?

-De loin, lui répondit Gabe.

-J'en ai marre ! hurla Julie. J'en ai marre de vos réponses à moitié formulées, j'en ai marre qu'on ne me dise pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ai le droit de savoir, après tout !

-Calme toi s'il te plaît, essaya de la calmer Sam.

-J'ai. Le. Droit. De. Savoir.

-On attend qu'il revienne d'entre les morts, lâcha Gabe.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Rien n'est impossible très chère. Ici, c'est le Pays Imaginaire, l'impossible ne signifie rien.

-Et vous comptez attendre qu'il revienne tout seul ?

-Non. Mais je suis désolé Julie, vraiment, s'excusa Sam.

-Pourquoi tu es désolé ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut vraiment rien te dire pour le moment.

Elle haussa les épaules mais intérieurement, elle était vraiment en colère. "J'en ai vraiment ras le bol qu'on ne me dise rien". Julie vit les deux garçons avancer et elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de les suivre. Ils marchèrent tous trois en silence pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Ils passèrent par des chemins plus abîmés les un que les autres, mélangeant nid-de-poule et motte de terre. La jeune fille manqua de tomber une bonne dizaine de fois alors que Sam et Gabe avaient l'air parfaitement à l'aise sur ce terrain-là.

-Aïe ! cria Julie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? réagît au quart de tour Gabe. Tu t'es griffée ?

-Non, je fais gaffe aux ronces. Je me suis juste pris une branche dans la joue.

-Quelle branche ? s'inquiéta de plus belle le plus vieux.

Julie tendit la main vers un arbre qui ressemblait à un petit palmier.

-Il est mortel lui aussi ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Non. Mais arrête de te plaindre à chaque fois que tu te fais mal.

-Très bien. Si je me fais griffer, tu seras le dernier à le savoir.

-Tu devras me le dire au plus tôt ou c'est moi qui te tue.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude plus que négative de l'autre adolescent. Elle se caressa la joue et senti la plaie que le palmier lui avait fait, juste sous la pommette droite. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

-Les garçons, voici Julie, la présenta Sam à la dizaine d'enfants. Julie, voici Joël, Thibault, Carlisle, John, Yann, David, Philippe, Fred et Evan.

Elle leur adressa un rapide signe de tête à chacun avant de se mettre à bailler. Fred, un gamin de 8 ou 9 ans, la prit par la main sans dire un mot et l'emmena dans une toute petite cabane. À l'intérieur se trouvaient seulement un lit, une table de chevet et une grande malle en bois.

-Tu peux dormir ici, chuchota le petit garçon.

-Merci beaucoup Fred. Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

-Non. On n'a pas le droit. C'est réservé aux personnes spéciales ici.

-Aux personnes spéciales ?

Mais c'était trop tard, l'enfant avait déjà disparu en courant. Julie s'assit sur le lit avant de se glisser entre les couvertures. À peine eut-elle fermée les yeux, qu'elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, le matin avait déjà commencé depuis longtemps car un soleil agréablement chaud lui caressait la joue à travers les planches de la maisonnée. Tout doucement, elle s'étira et se leva. Puis soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, mais au Pays Imaginaire, dans le repère des garçons perdus. Ses vertiges la reprirent mais beaucoup moins violents et plus passagers que la veille. Avant de sortir de la cabane, son regard fut attiré par la grande malle posée dans le coin, dans l'obscurité.

"Ce sont sûrement des vêtements" pensa-t-elle en s'approchant. Alors qu'elle avait à peine débloqué le verrou, la porte s'ouvrit d'un bruit fracassant et un garçon blond se jeta sur elle pour l'éloigner.

-Mais Yann, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Sam en courant dans la cabane.

-Elle allait l'ouvrir.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas mettre ça dans sa chambre, fit un troisième garçon, Carlisle si les souvenirs de Julie étaient bons.

-Tu voulais qu'on la mette où ? grogna Yann.

-Je ne sais pas, mais sûrement pas ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette malle ?

-Rien. Rien que tu ne dois savoir pour le moment, lui répondit Carlisle.

-Encore une cachotterie, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu le sauras ce soir, la rassura Sam. On te racontera une histoire.

Au moment même où le garçon finissait sa phrase, le petit Fred poussa la porte, les mains chargées d'une pile de vêtements.

-Tiens, ça doit être à ta taille.

-Merci.

Julie prit les vêtements et les examina. Il s'agissait d'une chemise de toile amble et beige ainsi que d'un pantalon droit et brun de toile aussi. Sur les deux habits, trônaient deux petits mocassins noirs, semblables à des tennis sans lacets. Quand elle releva la tête, les quatre garçons la regardaient.

-Vous pouvez partir ? S'il vous plaît ?

-Ah… euh… oui, oui, bégaya Carlisle.

Avec un sourire gêné, ils sortirent de la petite cabane. La jeune fille posa les vêtements sur le lit et entreprit de se déshabiller. Une fois ses nouveaux habits enfilés, elle attacha ses cheveux bruns en un chignon rapide.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? réalisa-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son dortoir. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de remettre en ordre ses pensées. Elle était sur une île appelée le Pays Imaginaire, sûrement dans un monde parallèle à celui dans lequel elle avait grandi. Ses amis et sa famille l'avaient abandonnée sans même s'en rendre compte. Et sa grand-mère était morte. À la pensée de sa perte, Julie sentit les larmes envahir sa vue. Elle secoua la tête, ne s'autorisant pas à pleurer encore une fois. Le Pays Imaginaire se présentait probablement comme une seconde chance, un nouveau départ. Sa grand-mère ne voudrait pas qu'elle rate cette chance, alors elle n'allait pas la gâcher. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Au moment où elle atteint la porte, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle roula sur la joue de l'adolescente avant de quitter sa peau. Mais elle ne s'écrasa pas par terre, comme n'importe quelle larme aurait du le faire. Non, la goutte salée s'envola pour atterrir à un endroit bien spécial.

Quand Julie sortit de la cabane, l'air lui sembla beaucoup plus frais que quand elle s'était réveillée. Elle rejoignit alors le groupe de garçons, assis en cercle au milieu du camp. Julie s'assit à côté de Fred. Elle appréciait cet enfant, tout comme Sam. La plupart des garçons la regardaient avec de la peur dans les yeux, parfois, elle avait même cru voir de la haine dans le regard de Gabe. L'enfant lui tendit un fruit, une pomme bien verte. Elle croqua à pleines dents dedans, se rendant compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Le fruit était juteux et excellent. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, personne ne parlait. Tous l'observaient, étudiaient chacun de ses mouvements. Seul Gabe manquait à l'appel. Alors que les garçons perdus tenaient compagnie à leur invitée, il était monté sur le point le plus haut de l'île, là où coulait la fontaine guérisseuse. Mais cette cascade d'habitude si belle n'était aujourd'hui qu'un mince filet d'eau. Les ombres des rêves qui gardaient la source étaient presque toutes mortes, ne protégeant plus rien. Il était arrivé au alentour de dix heures et seulement trois heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée.

-L'île se meurt, ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer le jeune homme. Reviens Pan, nous avons besoin de toi et de ta magie.

* * *

Voilà, Julie est bel est bien au Pays Imaginaire et elle en a bien pris conscience.

L'intrigue commence belle et bien ;)

Reviews ?

Kiss les poules !

Mathy.


	6. We gonna tell you a story

Ouuuups, je crois bien que comme j'étais pas la samedi et dimanche, j'ai pas pu vous poster un nouveau chapitre. M'enfin, c'est le week-end de Pâques, alors on peut pas dire que le week-end est fini, même si on est lundi ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

►We gonna tell you a story◄

Julie achevait sa pomme en savourant tout ce qui lui restait à manger. Quand elle releva la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de s'étouffer avec un morceau du fruit tellement elle fut stupéfaite.

-Les journées sont toujours aussi courtes chez vous ?

-Non, se lança David. C'est notre histoire, elle commence maintenant.

-Comment ça ?

-La vie sur l'île, continua le garçon, a toujours été régulée par Pan… et sa magie. Pan est mort, la magie se meurt, tout comme l'île. Les jours sont de plus en plus courts, tout dépérit autour de nous. Nous allons bientôt mourir, à l'instar de la nature.

-Pourquoi vous ne partez pas ? C'est idiot d'attendre votre mort sans rien faire !

-On ne part pas parce qu'il nous reste un espoir, souffla Joël.

-C'est quoi ?

Tous se regardèrent sans lui apporter la réponse qu'elle attendait. Une fois de plus. Tous étaient hésitants, se demandant s'ils devaient lui dire la vérité.

-Il faut utiliser la magie c'est ça ? se hasarda-t-elle.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, fit Gabe dans son dos.

-Tu t'amuses souvent à faire peur aux gens comme ça ? rumina Julie.

-Ça a un côté excitant, c'est vrai, sourie-t-il.

Julie souffla d'exaspération. Ce garçon la dérangeait, et son caractère ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

-Puisque nos amis sont incapables de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je vais te dire ce qu'il faut pour faire revenir Pan, fit Gabe en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Enfin des réponses !

-Ne t'emballe pas trop. John, Thibault, allez préparer Pan.

-Vous… Vous avez son corps ?

-Oui, la magie le protège de la dégradation.

-Pourquoi vont-ils dans la cabane où j'ai dormi ? s'inquiéta Julia.

-Ils vont chercher Pan.

-Pardon ?!

-Cette cabane est son sanctuaire et la caisse en bois est son cercueil.

Julie crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil. Elle avait dormi à côté d'un mort ! Dans SON sanctuaire ! John et Thibault sortirent à ce moment, portant le caisson. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, sans se retourner.

-Où vont-ils ?

-Préparer la cérémonie.

-Une cérémonie ?

-Vois plutôt ça comme un rituel. Pan doit être au sommet le plus haut de l'île, à la lumière de la nouvelle lune. Aujourd'hui est le jour idéal… Et sûrement le dernier. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, les nuits sont à peine plus longues que les journées.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait plus tôt ?

-Il n'y a qu'un seul jour où l'on peut faire ce rituel.

-Aujourd'hui donc.

-Oui… Suis-moi, il est l'heure.

-Et le dernier paramètre, ne l'oublie pas, murmura Philippe.

-Quel paramètre ? s'étonna Julie.

-Juste suis-moi, lui répondit Gabe.

La jeune fille se leva en soupirant. Elle suivit Gabe et les garçons perdus les suivaient de près. La petite bande s'enfonça dans la jungle. Elle sembla moins dense à Julie qu'à son arrivée, une journée plus tôt. "Tout dépérit autour de nous" avait dit David. Peut-être la forêt avait-elle perdue une part d'elle depuis ? En chemin, elle vit un palmier comme celui qui l'avait blessé au visage. Elle s'en écarta et failli tomber sur une autre plante. "Décidemment, cette jungle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup" pensa-t-elle.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit propice. La caisse était ouverte et le maigre rayon de lune éclairait son intérieur d'une pâle lumière. Julie s'en approcha, curieuse comme jamais. À quoi donc ressemblait le fameux Peter Pan ? S'attendant à un garçon, la jeune fille hoqueta de terreur quand elle vit un homme de la quarantaine allongé dans le cercueil de fortune.

-Que… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-C'est un homme, un sorcier si on peut dire, commença Gabe. Pan était à la recherche d'un garçon car il avait entendu un appel de détresse semblable au tien. Il a suivi le son de l'appel et il est tombé sur cet enfant, Henry. Malheureusement pour lui, l'enfant était gardé, protégé par son grand-père.

-Le sorcier ?

-Oui. Rumpelstiltskin ou aussi appelé Le Ténébreux. Il a poignardé Peter Pan avec une dague magique. Ce poignard l'a tué, mais comme tu le vois, il a d'abord vieilli. L'homme que tu vois ici, celui que nous considérions comme notre grand frère, a été tué alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à aider un garçon de 11 ans.

-Ce… s'étrangla Julie. C'est horrible.

Sa gorge s'était nouée à l'écoute de cette histoire. Elle ne pue se retenir et elle pleura. Tout comme elle, la vie d'une personne qui leur était chère leur avait été enlevée par la mort. Elle n'avait pas honte de pleurer car tous les garçons semblaient se retenir. Soudain, elle remarqua que ses larmes ne touchaient jamais le sol mais qu'elles s'envolaient et se posaient sur le visage de Peter Pan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? paniqua-t-elle devant cette sorcellerie.

-Tu es le dernier paramètre Julie, lui révéla Sam.

Well, it's over ! Reviews ?

See you next week :)

Mathy.


	7. Lie Always lie

J'ai reçu un message il n'y a pas si longtemps, d'une certaine (d'un certain ?) Juny, qui me demandait la suite de cette fiction. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je l'avais un peu (beaucoup) oubliée, alors du coup j'ai décidé de la remettre. Et avec deux chapitres d'un coup !  
Je vais essayer de me remettre à un rythme régulier, en postant un chapitre tous les week-end.  
J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir en lisant la suite de cette histoire.

* * *

►Lie. Always lie.◄

Les larmes sortaient de ses yeux à n'en pas finir. Elle avait été manipulée !

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Pourquoi vous m'avez manipulé ?

-On est désolés, tenta Evan, mais il nous fallait des larmes sincères. Si tu savais tout, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné.

Julie n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre puisqu'un bruit déchira le ciel. Le rayon de lune, si faible jusqu'à présent, se fit plus intense et frappa le cercueil comme un gigantesque éclair. Paniquée, Julie s'arrêta de pleurer et retint sa respiration. Au bout des quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, le faisceau lumineux se rétracta comme s'il n'était jamais apparu. Du coin de l'œil, Julie vit Gabe se précipiter au-dessus de la grande malle en bois, suivi par un Fred hésitant. Les autres, comme elle, étaient paralysés.

-Ça fait du bien d'être en vie, souffla une voix.

La voix du cercueil, la voix d'un adolescent et non celle d'un adulte. La voix de Peter Pan. Julie regarda Gabe l'aider à se relever et à s'extraire du cercueil.

-Explique-moi comment vous avez réussi Gabe. Rumple m'a bien tué pourtant…

-Nous avons trouvé un rituel applicable uniquement au Pays Imaginaire et unique. Sauf si tu envisages de mourir une seconde fois.

-Pas vraiment, c'est beaucoup trop désagréable. Explique-moi ce rituel.

-Le rayon de la dernière nouvelle lune, sur le point le plus, versez les larmes sincères et Pan renaîtra, récita Gabe.

À ce moment seulement, Pan leva les yeux sur Julie. Il sembla presque étonné de la voir là, comme s'il n'imaginait pas qu'une fille puisse être sur son île.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Julie.

-Je suppose que je te dois la vie.

-…

-Je sais que les larmes sincères ne peuvent venir que de toi. Les garçons ont trop de fierté pour pleurer et tu ne serais pas là autrement.

-Oui…

-Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Même deux. Ils t'ont berné, tous. Chacun d'entre eux a joué la comédie. L'histoire qu'ils t'ont racontée a peut-être une part de vrai, mais la majeure partie n'était que mensonge.

-Pan ! s'écria Yann.

-Laissons-là apprendre la vérité petit à petit, ricana Peter Pan. Mais avant, je vais te dire une deuxième chose ma chère. Tu es l'élément qui a fait le sort. C'est TOI qui a fait le sort. Une personne lambda n'aurait jamais pu le faire, même avec les larmes les plus sincères du monde. Tu es la seule et unique personne qui pouvait le faire, la magie ne marche que comme ça. Et si tu as pu le faire, c'est que tu as une part de magie en toi, et je chercherai à savoir de qui elle vient dans ta famille.

Pleurer. Voilà ce que Julie avait envie de faire. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup pour elle. Manipulée. Bernée. Choquée. Magique. Trop, c'est trop.

-Et puisque je suis de très bonne humeur, continua le revenant, je vais te révéler une troisième chose. La magie a un prix. Toujours.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, supplia-t-elle.

-Mais tu sais Julie, on ne part pas du Pays Imaginaire sans ma permission. Je veux découvrir d'où vient ta magie. Je n'ai donc pas envie de te laisser partir. Tu es coincée ici ma chère Julie, fit Pan avec un rictus mauvais.

Ce fut la goutte que fit déborder le vase. Julie tourna les talons, bouscula Joël et Philippe puis s'enfuit au plus profond de la jungle.

-Elle reviendra, s'amusa Peter.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura Sam pour que personne ne l'entende.

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il veillait sur la jeune fille. Quand elle fuyait, elle ne revenait pas sauf s'il y avait une excellente raison. Elle ne reviendrait pas.

À ses côtés, Peter Pan étudiait la nature. Elle était presque entièrement morte et l'île n'allait pas tarder à s'éteindre. "Heureusement que je suis revenu". À sa gauche, le retour de sa magie faisait déjà son effet. La source reprenait peu à peu son ampleur originelle et l'ombre des rêves recouvrait déjà une partie du sol de ses épines empoisonnées. Pan tenta de s'élever, de voler. "Je n'ai pas encore assez de magie. En aurais-je un jour autant qu'avant ou Rumpelstiltskin a-t-il réduit toutes chances ? Il faut que je vérifie au rocher du crâne."

Il se mit alors en route sans un mot. Les garçons perdus le suivirent, le comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. C'est seulement quand ils arrivèrent sur la berge qu'il comprirent le but de leur leader. Le rocher du crâne, lieu où se trouvait la source de la magie et de la vie de Pan. Ce dernier sortit une barque de sous quelques branches. Il tira l'embarcation de fortune jusqu'à l'océan. Le rocher n'était pas loin, mais il aurait tout de même à ramer quelques minutes. Au moment où il allait monter sur le petit bateau, il tomba sans explication apparente.

-Pan ! s'écria John. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ma jambe… grogna-t-il.

Agacé par l'énorme douleur dans son mollet, le jeune homme releva son pantalon d'un geste furax afin d'en déterminer la source. Il n'y avait rien. Il hurla de douleur, mais son cri était aussi mélangé à de la colère. Ne pas savoir dans l'immédiat ce qu'il avait le rendait fou de rage. Gabe eut soudain la mauvaise sensation que le sort n'avait pas bien marché…

* * *

Une pitite review ?  
Mathy


	8. A life for another

Et voilà comme promis le deuxième chapitre.

En espérant toujours que ça vous plaise (je m'excuse d'avance si vous tombez sur des p'tites fautes :3 )

* * *

►A life for another◄

Julie marchait d'un pas déterminé malgré la colère que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un moyen de partir d'ici, de retourner dans sa véritable vie. Ici, tout n'était que mensonges et manipulations.

-Grand-mère, aide moi… Je te promets que je ne serai plus cette fille dépressive. Je ferais des efforts, je te le promets. Mais je t'en prie, sors-moi de là…

Mais plus elle priait, plus elle se rendait compte que ses prières étaient vaines. "Je vais mourir ici. Non, on ne vieillit jamais, je ne peux pas finir ma vie ici…" Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait en déprimant, mais ses jambes la tiraillait et elle se sentait vidée de ses forces. Elle trouva un endroit pour s'allonger et s'endormit aussitôt. Elle ne dormit pas longtemps car elle fut réveillée par une douleur incontrôlable au mollet droit. Elle se mit à hurler et au loin, sur la plage, un cri lui fit écho.

Julie ne pensa pas tout de suite à regarder ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle resta tétanisée par la violence du cri qui lui avait répondu. Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Probablement. Elle voulue ramener sa jambe contre son torse afin de regarder son mollet mais elle sentit que son pied était retenu. Des ronces avaient poussé tout autour de sa jambe, les épines ayant traversé le fin pantalon de toile.

-L'ombre des rêves… souffla-t-elle.

Elle sourit. Le voilà son salut. Le poison coulerait doucement dans ses veines, s'infiltrerai en profondeur dans chacune de ses cellules et la tuera. Mais la douleur… La douleur était beaucoup trop forte, beaucoup trop dérangeante. Elle cria une deuxième fois de douleur quand une pulsion de poison atteint son genou et un deuxième hurlement lui fit écho. Il n'y avait plus de coïncidence. Quelqu'un répondait à sa douleur avec une intensité semblable à la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle trouve de qui il s'agissait.

Julie se mit en marche et entreprit de se rendre sur les bords de l'île. Mais plus elle marchait, plus elle avait mal. Elle devenait faible et ses forces l'abandonnaient. Alors que le jour pointait à l'horizon, elle du s'arrêter sur un tronc d'arbre couché, le souffle court. En regardant sa jambe, elle vit que le poison avait envahi son corps jusqu'à son bassin. Elle réalisa alors que l'exercice de marche ne faisait qu'accélérer la diffusion du poison dans son organisme. Julie sentit sa tête tourner puis pour elle, ce fut le noir. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, encore plus faible qu'avant sa perte de conscience. Elle releva son haut; jusqu'à son nombril, ses veines s'étaient colorées de noir au passage du poison. Bientôt, il atteindrait son cœur et elle savait que ça signifiait sa fin. "Il faut quand même que je trouve le garçon qui criait." Avec un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, elle se remit debout et avança. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer. Elle avait échoué. Au moment où elle allait rendre toutes ses armes et mourir en solitaire, Julie entendit des voix à sa gauche, dont une prédominante qui jurait. Cette voix souffrait. "C'est lui…" L'adolescente rassembla alors ses dernières forces et se rapprocha.

-Je sais que c'est la douleur du poison de l'ombre des rêves, mais je ne suis pas blessé Gabe ! Pas une égratignure, rien !

-Mais tu es sûr ?

-Je vais te le répéter combien de fois encore ? Tu es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ? J'ai sondé mon corps, je l'ai examiné dans les moindres recoins, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je n'ai RIEN !

Entre deux branches d'arbres, Julie vit que la voix colérique et souffrante n'était autre que celle de Peter Pan. "La magie a un prix. Toujours." résonnèrent les paroles de Pan dans son esprit. Le prix a payé était double cette fois-ci. Elle était à présent liée au maître des lieux, mais elle allait aussi mourir. C'était le prix à payer, une âme pour une autre, pour avoir ramené un mort à la vie. Sa vue se troubla de plus en plus. À présent, elle voyait Pan en double. C'en était fini pour elle.

-Pan, il n'est quand même pas normal que tu souffres si peu. Certes, tu as mal, mais la douleur n'est concentrée qu'à la jambe. Tu devrais avoir le bas du corps entièrement condamné.

-Tu souhaites de nouveau ma mort Gabe ? se fâcha Pan.

-Non… Je dis juste que c'est étra…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il fut interrompu par la chute de Julie à travers les arbres. Dès que Peter la vit, il se mit à paniquer. Son visage était d'une pâleur affolante. Il ne pensa plus à sa douleur et se leva d'un bon. Il se précipita au-dessus de la jeune brune et prit son pouls. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser tomber. Mais c'était peut-être trop tard.

-Il lui faut de l'eau, souffla Gabe. Ou elle ne survivra pas.

-Elle ne survivra pas. C'est fini, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle.

-Tu abandonnes ?

-Je suis réaliste. Le temps qu'on aille jusqu'à la source, elle sera morte dans nos bras. Regarde Gabe, elle est déjà presque morte. Son pouls est plus que faible. Ce n'est qu'une histoire de minutes, voir de secondes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour se tuer ?

-Pan… paniqua son interlocuteur.

-Quoi encore ?

-Sa jambe…

Peter se pencha et regarda la jambe droite de Julie. Son mollet découvert montrait parfaitement les plaies des ronces.

-C'est au même endroit que moi et alors ?

-Tu as dû te lier à elle pendant le sort. C'est obligé.

-Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

-Tu sais très bien que non.

-Donc si elle meurt…

-Tu meurs aussi. Ça me semble logique.

Peter poussa un cri de rage. Il venait de recouvrer la vie et à cause d'une fille, la seule fille dans tout l'univers incapable de faire attention à elle, il allait mourir vingt-quatre heures après sa renaissance. Il la maudit, même s'il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

-Peter ?

-Dégage Fred.

-C'est Julie ?

-J'ai dit, dégage !

-Mais j'ai apporté de l'eau de la source pour te guérir…

L'adolescent releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux gris-vert. D'un bond, il se précipita sur l'enfant et lui arracha la gourde des mains. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il était à nouveau aux côtés de Julie et faisait couler le liquide dans sa bouche, petit à petit pour ne pas la noyer.

-C'est toi qui a eu cette idée ? demanda Gabe.

-Oui… Je n'aime pas voir Pan souffrir.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as bien fais.

-Explique-moi !

L'aîné se mit à raconter l'histoire au petit garçon.

-Donc là, je viens de les sauver tous les deux ? s'émerveilla Fred.

-Oui.

Mais le grognement de Pan leur fit immédiatement penser le contraire. La bouche de Julie était pleine d'eau, mais elle ne se vidait pas et les mains de Peter Pan tremblaient de rage.

-Elle n'arriva pas à avaler. Elle est morte. Et je ne vais pas tarder à suivre…

* * *

Une petite review ? Ca me montrerai que ce que je fais n'est pas vain, et puis ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
A ce week-end !  
Mathy


	9. I can help you

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. En relisant l'entièreté de ma fiction, j'ai pas du tout aimé comment mon histoire se déroulait au final, mais je la mets quand même car je l'ai promis mais bon, m'en voulez pas si vous décrochez finalement.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

►I can help you◄

Gabe et Fred regardèrent leur leader s'affaisser, vidé de tout espoir. Dans ses bras, une jeune fille brune et pâle comme un linge gisait, la vie ayant quitté son corps frêle. Peter Pan baissa sa tête vers Julie, des larmes de colère dans les yeux.

-Idiote ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? Tu nous as condamné… Tu as condamné tout le monde sur cette île !

Il pencha la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux attendant sa mort. Il sentait bien que sa vie commençait petit à petit à le quitter.

-Sa main… murmura Fred.

-Quoi sa main ? Laissez moi seul.

-Sa main, répéta Gabe.

Agacé par les deux garçons perdus, Pan laissa lourdement tomber son visage vers les mains de Julie. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il vit les doigts de la jeune fille frémir.

-Elle est vivante…

Soudain, elle se mit à tousser, recrachant une partie de l'eau stocké dans sa bouche. Pan la redressa et lui fit boire à nouveau de l'eau magique pour ne pas que le poison reprenne la route de son cœur. Julie se laissa aller, buvant par petites gorgées le liquide frais qui coulait dans sa gorge.

Quand elle ouvrit timidement les yeux jusque là fermés, elle vit un visage doux et attentionné qui la couvait d'un regard inquiet. C'était un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux châtains. Il lui sembla presque beau à travers sa vue floue.

-Je suis morte ?

-Oh non, tu es bien vivante Julie.

Le visage qui lui apparaissait jusqu'à présent comme angélique se tordit dans un mauvais rictus.

-Je te l'ai dit, on ne quitte pas le Pays Imaginaire sans mon autorisation Julie. Et je ne t'es pas permis de mourir.

-Pan…

La jeune fille voulut se relever d'un bond pour échapper à l'emprise du garçon. Mais elle était encore trop faible et tout ce qu'elle réussi à faire c'est retombée, évanouie, dans les bras de Pan.

Quand elle se réveilla, Julie était de nouveau dans la cabane, anciennement le sanctuaire de Peter Pan. Elle tenta de se lever, mais ses membres ne semblaient pas lui obéir et bougeaient à peine.

-Laisse au moins le temps à l'eau d'agir dans tout ton corps.

Elle sursauta en poussant un cri de frayeur. Pan venait de miraculeusement apparaître à ses côtés.

-C'est une manie chez vous de faire peur aux gens ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-Qui d'autre te fait peur ?

-Sam et son ombre volante, Gabe qui apparaît derrière moi, toi…

-Je te fais peur ?

-En débarquant comme ça, à l'improviste, oui.

Au lieu de s'excuser, Pan se mit à rire. Un rire glacial, presque méchant.

-Très drôle… s'exaspéra la jeune fille.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa Peter.

-Non, c'est bon. Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

-Je te propose juste de t'aider à retrouver ta mobilité plus vite mais bon…

Il s'éloigna vers la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre après tout ? Plus vite elle sera rétablie, plus vite elle pourrait s'éloigner de ce camp de garçons perdus. Au moment où Pan allait fermer la porte, Julie le retint.

-Ça me flingue la langue de le dire, mais je veux bien que tu m'aides.

Le garçon repassa la porte avec un sourire en coin victorieux. "Quel plan manigance-t-il ?" se demanda Julie. Mais il ne fit rien d'improbable. Il prit juste un tabouret et s'assit près du lit. Avec une délicatesse insensée, Peter Pan prit son bras et commença à la masser des épaules jusqu'aux doigts. La sensation du sang qui coulait dans ses veines au toucher de Pan était une des choses les plus agréables qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Elle se laissa alors aller, ferma les yeux et abandonna son corps aux mains du jeune homme. Elle ne s'endormit pas, profitant seulement de ce moment privilégié. Pan se penchait à présent sur les jambes de la jeune fille. Il commença par masser la plaie fraîchement cicatrisée de Julie. Sous chacun de ses doigts, celle-ci semblait danser et disparaître. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à son genou et fit des allers-retours sur tout le long de son mollet et de son tibia. Il passa à l'autre jambe une fois qu'il fut certain que la cicatrice était quasiment invisible.

-Comment s'appellent tes parents ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Je cherche la source de ta magie.

Julie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Certes, elle avait envie de savoir d'où venait cette magie qui lui avait permis de ramener Pan, mais d'un autre côté elle se demandait comment elle accueillerait la nouvelle.

-Mon père s'appelle Jack et ma mère Sara.

-Jack est-il blond ?

-Non, brun.

-Alors aucun d'entre eux n'est venu ici.

-Tu n'es pas plus avancé que moi.

-Tu ne sais rien du tout ?

-Rien…

Si… Elle se doutait d'une chose, mais elle garda son hypothèse pour elle. Peter Pan n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

Bercée par son massage, Julie ne vit pas le temps passé. Mais quand Pan enleva ses mains de son bassin, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda s'éloigner sans dire un mot.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Julie avait vu un Pan ignoble, sans aucun scrupule, mauvais. Mais à partir du moment où elle avait été empoisonnée, par deux fois Pan lui avait semblé prévenant, gentil et agréable. Elle se remémora le visage presque angélique de ce dernier quand il l'aidait à boire et le passage doux de ses mains sur ses bras, ses jambes, son bassin… La sensation qui restait sur son corps et dans son esprit était pour le moins… Envoûtante. Avait-il tenté de l'ensorcelé pour lui soutirer des informations ? Pourtant, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait à nouveau bouger correctement, ses doutes se dissipèrent un peu. Julie se leva et passa une tête curieuse par la porte. Une fois de plus, il faisait nuit sur l'île et ses alentours. Elle voyait Peter jouer une agréable musique sur sa flûte de Pan et les garçons danser autour, accompagnant leur leader de percussion de morceaux de bois. Ils semblaient tellement en phase qu'elle n'osa pas sortir vers eux. Elle referma la porte du cabanon et entreprit de rejoindre le lit. Sauf qu'en se retournant, elle se heurta à quelqu'un.

-Tu entends la musique n'est-ce pas ?

-Peter, comment tu fais ça ?

-La magie revient au Pays Imaginaire, tout simplement. Quant à l'île, elle revit. Et elle n'a jamais été aussi belle.

-Je suis contente pour elle.

-Tu sembles… Indifférente.

-C'est à cause du retour de la magie que j'ai failli mourir.

-Comment ?!

-Je m'étais allongée pour me reposer. Il n'y avait rien autour de moi, j'ai vérifié ! Mais à peine quelques minutes après, il y avait un pied de ronces qui avait poussé autour de ma jambe !

-Un malencontreux accident.

-Un malencontreux accident qui ne se serait jamais produit si on m'avait tout de suite dit la vérité !

Le visage de Pan se referma sous l'accusation de Julie.

-Tu n'es pas encore prête.

-Si je le suis.

-Non, crois-moi.

Il sortit presque en courant, en claquant la porte. Une fois dehors, il se mit réellement à courir dans la jungle, puis jusqu'à la berge et la barque. Quelques minutes après, il était au rocher du crâne, près du grand sablier qui régulait sa vie et sa magie. Il n'avait pas bougé. Et il ne le faisait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Les deux caves qui retenaient le sable étaient toutes les deux remplies de moitié mais la poussière n'en découlait pas.

-Mais quelle est cette sorcellerie ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Et ça l'énervait, au plus haut point ! Peter Pan tenta de s'envoler comme il avait pu le faire des années plus tôt. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas et il n'avait pas de poussière de fée. Il grimpa alors aux rochers pour s'asseoir dans l'orifice de l'œil du crâne. Le jeune homme laissa ses jambes balancer dans le vide en réfléchissant. Julie lui faisait un drôle d'effet qu'il ne saurait décrire. Il fallait que cela cesse. Et soudain, il sut parfaitement comment faire.

* * *

Une petite review tout de même ? Bisous bisous à la semaine prochaine !  
Mathy

PS: sachez que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction sur Le Hobbit (oui c'est pas du tout le même univers) que je publierai quand j'aurais un peu plus avancer. voilà c'est tout !


	10. Nightmares

Coucouuuu ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction ;)  
Merci à Keur2louve pour sa review :)  
Espérant toujours que ça vous plaise.

* * *

►Nightmares◄

Julie avait décidé de rejoindre les garçons autour d'un feu de camp chaleureux. Chacun d'entre eux lui avait raconté son histoire et chacune d'entre elles l'avait un peu ému.

-Et la véritable histoire de Pan, vous la connaissez ou ce n'est qu'un mythe ?

D'un coup, tous n'entendirent que le feu crépiter. Le silence avait emporté tous leurs mots sans exception. Un bruissement à leur droite leur fit momentanément oublier ce malaise douteux.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure Julie, lança Peter en sortant de la forêt.

-Quelle question ?

En guise de réponse, il joua quelques notes dans sa flûte. Un doux son en sortit, mettant du baume au cœur à tout le monde.

-Si la question était de savoir si j'entendais la musique, la réponse est oui.

-Bien. Suis-moi.

Curieuse, elle se leva sans poser de questions et suivit Pan, sans un mot, jusqu'à une grotte camouflée sous un rideau de lierre. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était là sauf si on en connaissait l'existence. À l'intérieur, des fougères laissaient passer des rayons de lumière qui formaient comme des étoiles sur le plafond de la grotte. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Julie était éblouie par cette apparence enchanteresse qu'offrait la nature.

-Tu aimes ? demanda Pan.

-C'est magnifique…

-Tant mieux. Ça atténuera un peu ta douleur.

-Ma douleur ?

-Je vais te dire la vérité, ma véritable histoire.

Sur le moment, Julie se demandait si elle voulait l'entendre. Mais elle l'avait tellement voulu, souhaité, réclamé qu'elle ne pût refuser cette vérité. De toute façon, le garçon se lançait.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été un garçon. J'ai vieilli, comme n'importe quelle personne. J'étais un arnaqueur, un brigand. Je me payais la tête des gens pour quelques pièces, en trichant au jeu. Il m'arrivait bien souvent de me faire attraper et battre presque à mort. Mais j'avais un fils et un jour, pour me sauver de cette vie, il a hérité d'un haricot magique. Ces haricots peuvent te faire passer d'un monde à l'autre par un vortex et nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. Mais au Pays Imaginaire, les adultes n'ont pas leur place, ils n'ont pas accès à la magie. La seule chose qui me rattachait à ma vie d'homme, c'était mon fils. J'ai demandé à mon ombre de l'emmener loin de moi. Dès que l'attachement fut rompu, je recouvrais ma jeunesse éternelle. J'ai échangé mon fils contre cette jeunesse. Tu es effrayée par cette révélation ? Mais mon histoire n'est pas finie ma jolie. Tu vois, ma jeunesse et ma magie n'étaient pas totalement éternelles. Bien des années après, ce temps touchait à sa fin. Le seul moyen de me rendre réellement éternel, c'était de posséder le cœur du véritable croyant. Je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai enlevé et amené ici. Il s'appelait Henry. Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule, non aucun, à lui prendre son cœur et à l'enfoncer dans ma propre poitrine. Mais ce garçon était surprotégé par sa mère, son père et son grand-père. Ils ont réussi à le sauver et j'ai perdu ce cœur si précieux pour l'île. Quand ils sont rentrés chez eux, je les ai suivis. J'avais presque réussi ma vengeance, j'avais presque réussi à tous les tuer, mais il a fallu qu'un problème se mette encore en travers de ma route. Le grand-père d'Henry, Rumpelstiltskin, n'était autre que mon fils. Il s'est sacrifié en nous tuant tous les deux avec sa dague. J'ai repris ma forme adulte et je me suis éteint. Mais grâce à toi, je suis de retour, finit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Monstre ! cria Julie.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant. Pan ne la suivit pas. Il avait réussi à briser le lien naissant entre eux deux. Alors que Julie courait pour échapper à son tortionnaire, elle se prit les pieds dans des racines et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en pleurant. Quelle naïve faisait-elle… Quelle idée avait-elle eut de suivre Sam dans cette aventure malveillante ?

-Je suis vraiment trop stupide, soupira-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Elle se laissa aller à même le sol froid et humide de la jungle. Peu à peu, la fraîcheur de la nuit engourdit chaque parcelle de son corps et bientôt, Julie ne pue plus bouger. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Elle ne sentit pas la paire de bras qui la soulevèrent, ni les chocs de la marche qui l'emmenait sur la berge. La seule sensation qui l'éveilla fut l'eau fraîche qui coulait sur son front. Elle battit des cils pour distinguer qui prenait soin d'elle. Malheureusement, en contre jour, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose.

-Bonjour Julie.

-Qui… Qui es-tu ?

-Avant, je tiens à m'excuser. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire tant de mal. C'est dans ma nature, je n'y peux rien.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage flou devint net. Il s'agissait de Peter Pan.

-Va-t-en ! hurla-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie…

Julie ne pouvait pas bouger. Pan était assis sur son bassin et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester allongée. Le garçon se pencha alors vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

-J'ai encore mentis… Je ne regrette rien. Tu es la prochaine de mes victimes.

La jeune fille hurla et se réveilla au milieu de la jungle, là où elle était tombée plus tôt.

-Un mauvais rêve… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Elle se leva et entreprit de se rendre sur la berge. Elle n'y trouva personne, ce qui la rassura. Elle se construisit une cabane de fortune puis retourna dans la jungle. Elle ramassa une dizaine de fruits qu'elle cacha dans son abri.

Julie passa la journée à contempler les vagues et à glisser ses doigts dans le sable. Quand la nuit arriva, elle se mit à l'abri sous la petite construction et s'endormit. De nouveau, elle se réveilla en sursaut car le cauchemar était revenu. Julie ne sut plus dormir de la nuit. Quand midi pointa son nez, il faisait tellement chaud qu'elle ne pouvait même plus rester à l'ombre pour se rafraîchir. Elle décida alors d'aller se baigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en sous-vêtements et plongeait tête la première dans l'eau claire. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'à ce moment même, deux paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur elle, l'observant se baigner et se détendre. Le soir, l'adolescente fut tellement épuisée d'avoir nagé plusieurs heures qu'elle s'endormit sans manger. Une fois de plus, Julie se réveilla sen sursaut à cause de son cauchemar. Elle resta ici plus d'une semaine, elle avait arrêté de compter les jours. De plus, elle n'avait eu aucune nuit complète, à cause de Pan. Son image la hantait encore et toujours.

Autour d'elle, deux personnes ne lâchaient pas la jeune fille des yeux. Ils la surveillaient.

* * *

J'ai pas grand chose à dire à par une petite review ?  
A la semaine prochaine !

Mathy


	11. Little mermaid

Coucou mes petites lectrices (et petits lecteurs s'il y a)  
Merci à Keur2louve, TGL-Ariel et Juny pour leur review, ça me fait trop plaisir !  
Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)

* * *

►Little mermaid◄

Quelques jours plus tard, les cauchemars avaient enfin cessés, laissant des nuits reposées à Julie. Un jour qu'il faisait encore beau et chaud, l'adolescence décida de repousser ses limites t de nager jusqu'au rocher qui se situait au large de l'île. Elle s'allongea dessus, complètement épuisée après sa nage. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, des clapotements dans l'eau la firent sursauter. Julie se redressa d'un coup, ce qui provoqua quelques vertiges. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien autour d'elle.

-Le soleil me tape sur la tête, je deviens folle…

-Non, tu n'es pas folle.

À la droite du rocher, une tête timide sortait de l'eau. C'était une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que Julie à la belle chevelure brune qui brillait grâce aux reflets de l'eau. Elle se dressa sur le rocher, aux côtés de Julie, dévoilant une queue verte et bleue, nuancée de nacré.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda la jeune fille émerveillée.

-Je m'appelle Gaëlle. Et toi ?

-Julie… Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses au Pays Imaginaire, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer une sirène.

-Et moi, j'ai du mal à croire qu'une fille puisse rester autant de temps ici, sourit Gaëlle. Tu sais, continua-t-elle, cela fait plusieurs semaines que je t'observe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'autre n'est pas encore venu te voir.

-Tu m'observais ? Et comment ça l'autre ?

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué ma présence ?

-Non, avoua Julie.

-Oh… Je vois… Alors tu n'as pas remarqué qu'un garçon perdu te suit des yeux depuis que tu es isolée ?

-Non plus…

-Et bien maintenant te voilà au courant.

-Je surveillerai les alentours à présent.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent leur après-midi à parler de leur vie respective.

-Quelle est la chose que tu souhaites le plus Gaëlle ?

-Avoir des jambes en permanence pour rejoindre celui que j'aime à jamais.

-C'est tellement romantique. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Gabe.

-Le garçon perdu ?

-Oui. Tu n'imagines même pas comme il est… Parfait !

-Il m'a manipulé sans hésiter tu sais ?

-Oui, mais il l'a fait par amour.

-Pour Pan ?

-Non, pour moi. Si l'île disparaissait, nous ne pourrions plus nous revoir. Cela nous aurait tué tous les deux.

-Ses actions me semblent justifiées à présent.

-Je le savais ! Et toi, quel est ton plus grand souhait ?

-Je voudrais rentrer chez moi…

-Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux sirènes n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Les sirènes ont la capacité de voyager entre les mondes.

Le visage de Julie s'illumina. Ce que Gaëlle venait de lui annoncer signifiait qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, pour de bon !

-Tu penses que…

-Oui, je peux te ramener chez toi. Mais je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Depuis l'île revit, nous autres sirènes avons commencé à revenir nous installer sur les bords de l'île. Mais Gabe l'ignore et je n'ai aucun moyen de le prévenir.

-Donc, tu voudrais que je le prévienne ?

-S'il te plaît.

-Pas de problème. Je vais y aller tout de suite même.

L'adolescente plongea et nagea vers l'île. Elle commença à fatiguer de plusieurs mètres, mais une force la poussa vers le rivage. Une fois les pieds au sec, elle remercia Gaëlle de son aide, s'habilla et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait mais elle savait que bientôt, elle n'en aurait plus rien à faire. Elle serait bientôt partie. Environ une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait au camp des garçons perdus. À travers les plantes, elle ne voyait et n'entendait que Sam et Joël.

-Je te dis que je ne sais pas où il est ! hurlait ce dernier. J'ai cherché sur toute l'île.

-D'abord Pan, ensuite Gabe… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

-Ce sera qui le prochain ? Toi ? Moi ?

Julie en avait assez entendu. Mais où était-il ? Pendant heures, elle tourna en rond dans la jungle en criant le nom du jeune homme, en vain. L'adolescente se rendit bredouille sur la plage. Elle y trouva Gaëlle qui jouait le sable et sur le moment, elle se sentit vraiment mal pour elle. Julie expliqua la situation à la sirène.

-Et bien je chanterai tous les soirs, il finira par m'entendre.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. Accroche-toi à moi, je t'emmène.

Julie se glissa dans l'eau et passa ses mains autour du cou de Gaëlle. Quand elles furent toutes les deux immergées, l'humaine se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait respirer. Elle fut émerveillée par la beauté des fonds marins.

-On va changer de monde, attention !

De son côté, un jeune homme avait abandonné son poste de sentinelle au moment même où Julie s'était aventurée dans la jungle. La sirène avait dû lui expliquer pour elle et Gabe et la jeune fille, dans toute sa bonté, avait voulu aller chercher l'adolescent. Elle n'avait pas pu le trouver. Personne ne le pouvait à par lui.

Tourmenté par le fait qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner Julie, Pan passait ses nerfs sur Gabe. Il l'avait enfermé dans la grotte de l'écho. Seuls les secrets les plus sombres énoncés dans cette cavité pourraient le sortir de là. Autrement, il serait enfermé pour l'éternité. Et Pan était bien décidé à le laisser là à jamais.

-Alors, Gabe, la vie de solitaire te convient-elle ? lança-t-il de l'entrée de la grotte.

-Pourquoi suis-je encore là ?

-Tu sais qu'elle est revenue et je sais très bien que tu allais la rejoindre quand je t'ai intercepté. Tu ne reverras jamais ta sirène adorée.

-Tu ne supportes pas le bonheur des autres ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

Pan allait lui répondre quand il se sentit suffoquer. Il se tordit de douleur et tomba à même la pierre, déchiré de l'intérieur. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Il ne respirait plus.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Voilà mon nouveau petit chapitre. Votre avis dans une review ? Merci d'avance c'est chou ^^

A la semaine prochaine !

Mathy.


	12. Sorry

Coucou les p'tits loups !

Alors non, désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. _Me taper pas s'il vous plaîîîîîît_ !

C'est juste une petite parenthèse pour vous informer que non, je n'arrête pas ma fiction mais que, oui, elle est en pause.

Petite explication :  
Je suis en première année d'études de Sage-Femme, donc je suis assez prise par mes études (et les soirées étudiantes mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ^^).  
Du coup, je me consacre plus à mes cours vu qu'en plus j'ai un peu foiré mon premier semestre, plutôt qu'à ma fiction qui est un loisir et un passe-temps qui malheureusement, m'empêche de travailler.  
Je suis vraiment désolée, mais dès que les vacances d'été seront là, les chapitres vont fuser jusqu'à la fin !

Je vous souhaites plein de bonheur pour cette fin d'année, des bisous, des câlins, du chocolat, des bisounours et tout le tralala !

A bientôt !

Mathy


	13. Dead or Alive

Coucouuuu !  
Oh mon dieu, non vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre, je suis de nouveau parmi vous ! *sing Alleluia*  
Un petit chapitre flambant neuf, et comme c'est les vacances et que normalement j'ai rien d'autre à faire mise à part farniente au soleil, je propose de mettre un chapitre en ligne tout les samedis, sisi maggle on y croit ;)  
Enjoy !

* * *

►I don't know if I am dead or alive◄

Au moment même où la sirène et l'humaine furent aveuglées par un éclair blanc, Julie sut qu'elles avaient changé de monde. Mais dès que la lumière se dissipa, la jeune fille se sentit essoufflée. Ses membres se paralysèrent et elle lâcha Gaëlle. Cette dernière paniqua en voyant l'adolescente sombrer dans les profondeurs de la mer, les yeux clos et le corps inerte. Elle nagea à toute vitesse pour la rattraper et l'amener à la surface. Mais quand elle attrapa sa main et qu'elle vit sa peau, elle sut que la faire respirer ne la sauverait pas. Il fallait qu'elles repartent au Pays Imaginaire. Elle fit demi-tour et en quelques minutes, elles étaient revenues à leur point de départ, sur la plage. Gaëlle déposa Julie sur le sable et la secoua. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux et ne respirait toujours pas. Alors, elle commença à crier à l'aide.

Au fond de sa grotte, Gabe entendit les cris de la sirène. Il désespéra car la seule chose qui pouvait l'en sortir, c'était qu'une personne avoue son secret le plus profond ici même et il n'y avait personne. Ou Pan. Mais ce dernier gisait, mort, à l'entrée de la grotte. Il savait que Julie était la cause de sa mort. Mais face à cette situation, il était impuissant.

De l'autre côté de l'île, Philippe et Fred récoltaient de la poussière de fée quand ils furent surpris par le cri de Gaëlle qui déchirait le ciel. Vu la douleur qui y résonnait, ils s'autorisèrent à utiliser la poussière pour satisfaire leur curiosité. Ils découvrirent les deux filles sur le sable. Vu l'état de Julie, ils décidèrent de s'approcher. En étant plus proche d'elles, ils distinguèrent la peau blanche de Julie, striée de veines noires.

-Pouvez-vous l'aider ? supplia Gaëlle.  
-Elle est empoisonnée avec de l'ombre des rêves…  
-Je sais ! Aidez-là !  
-Mais… On ne peut pas aller à la fontaine. On n'a pas le temps !  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de nous acharnez Joël. Elle est morte.

Le visage des garçons s'assombrit tandis que Gaëlle laissait couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusqu'ici.

-Pan ! pensa Joël.  
-Nous sommes finis Jo'. Il est mort lui aussi.  
-Le sort lie Julie à Pan n'est-ce pas ?  
-Comment tu sais pour le sort ? demanda Joël.  
-Tous les pays enchantés le savent.  
-Oui, il les lie, dit Philippe.

Tous étaient silencieux et désemparés. Joël s'agenouilla devant la morte et prit son pouls pour vérifier son état. Il se redressa d'un coup, sous le choc.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Philippe.  
-Son cœur… Il bat encore. Très faiblement, mais il bat !  
-Mais, c'est impossible… chuchota la sirène. Elle ne respire plus.  
-Le Pays Imaginaire n'est pas décidé à la laisser partir, répondit tout simplement Joël.

Gaëlle leva les yeux vers lui, une pointe d'espoir ayant percé dans son cœur.

-La fontaine ?  
-Je ne sais si on aura le temps…

Lorsque Gaëlle tourna la tête vers Philippe, son regard se fixa automatiquement sur le bijou qui pendait à son cou.

-Et avec la poussière de fée ?  
-Quoi la poussière de fée ? cracha Philippe.  
-Ça pourrait l'aider non ?

Alors que Philippe restait indécis devant la proposition de la sirène, Joël arracha la petite fiole de son cou et tendit la précieuse poussière à Gaëlle. Cette dernière déboucha le récipient et versa délicatement son contenu sur le visage de Julie. Instantanément, le noir charbon de ses veines s'effaça et sa peau reprit des couleurs.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Joël.  
-Elle avait déjà de l'eau en elle, expliqua Philippe. La poussière de fée n'aura fait qu'accélérer le processus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille se mettait à respirer. À peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux que Gaëlle se jetait à son cou, heureuse d'avoir aidé son amie.

-Bon sang, ne me refais jamais ça !  
-Mais… Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Tu… Eumh…  
-Tu es morte, finit Philippe pour la sirène.  
-Et le Pays Imaginaire, c'est l'enfer ?  
-Tu étais morte, corrigea Gaëlle.  
-Alors comment je suis là ? Je suis bien vivante !  
-Je t'ai ramenée au Pays Imaginaire. C'était la seule façon de te sauver.  
-Je ne comprends pas…  
-Quand tu as franchi la frontière de ce monde, les pouvoirs de la fontaine ont cessé de faire effet. Le poison de l'ombre des rêves a repris son action. En te faisant revenir ici, la guérison reprenait.  
-Alors je ne peux pas quitter l'île ?  
-Je suis désolée.

Julie était fichue. Elle serait obligée de vivre éternellement ici, avec les garçons perdus et…

-Peter Pan !  
-Quoi Peter Pan ? lança Philippe.  
-Il est mort !  
-Oui mais comme toi, il a dû revenir à la vie.  
-Vous en êtes sûrs ?  
-Non.  
-Vous savez où il est ?  
-Non plus. Il a disparu, il y a deux semaines environ.

"Depuis que je les ai quittés…" Julie se redressa et se mit maladroitement sur ses jambes.

-Il n'y a que vous qui savez que Peter Pan a eu des ennuis ?  
-Je crois oui, lui répondit Joël.  
-Il faut le retrouver. Il est peut-être toujours inconscient ou mort.  
-Tu es prête à le secourir ? s'étonna Gaëlle.  
-Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne laisse pas les gens en difficulté.  
-Alors je viens avec vous.  
-Mais, et ta queue ?  
-Il suffit d'y croire.

La jeune sirène versa la fin de poussière de fée sur sa queue et se concentra. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le bas de son corps s'était transformé en deux jambes et un paréo aux couleurs de sa partie poisson.

-C'est… Magique, s'étonna Julie.  
-C'est de la poussière de fée.

Gaëlle adressa un clin d'œil à Julie et commença à marcher, signe qu'il fallait y aller. L'humaine était étonnée de voir à quel point elle avait vite récupéré. Elle était en pleine forme et elle se sentait de marcher pendant des heures, toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Même si Pan était quelqu'un d'horrible, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie – qui allait être très longue – s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Durant des heures, ils cherchèrent le jeune homme, en vain. En chemin, ils avaient croisé Sam, Yann et John et leur avaient raconté leur histoire. Les trois garçons s'étaient alors rattachés au groupe et avaient entamé les recherches eux aussi.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous abandonner, c'est au détour d'un croisement qu'ils virent le disparu allongé et inconscient sur le sol rocheux. Julie se mit à genoux près de sa tête et écouta sa respiration. Elle était calme et régulière, ce qui la rassura.

-Les garçons, portez-le jusqu'au campement et mettez-le dans la cabane.  
-Julie…

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Je me suis rendue compte qu'il me restait que 3 chapitres à poster, mais que j'aimais vraiment pas ma fin, alors je vais essayer de la réarranger pour que ça me convienne mieux. Et puis si j'y arrive pas, vous aurez la fin d'origine mais ça me ferait chier, parce que je l'aime vraiment pas.

Sinon, une petite review ?

Bisous les carottes

Mathy


	14. Tell Me Your Secrets

Akecoucou ! J'ai failli vous oublier. Honte à moi. Mais on est pas encore dimanche, à l'heure actuelle où je pose ce chapitre, alors vous n'avez rien à me reprocher, NA ! :p

Merci Keur2louve pour ta review, ça fait plaisir :3

Enjoy !

* * *

►Tell me your secrets◄

L'adolescente se tourna vers on amie et la vit allongée, sa queue de poisson étant revenue. La magie de la poussière de fée s'était dissipée.

-Mince… John, laisse-les se débrouiller avec Pan. Viens m'aider, on va la transporter à la mer.

-Julie ? fit une autre voix un peu plus lointaine.

-Oui ?

-Dans la grotte…

La grotte ? Julie la chercha et trouva son entrée, non loin de Pan. Elle passa à travers l'ouverture étroite et se retrouva au bord d'un précipice qui semblait sans fond. Quelques mètres plus loin, sur une large colonne de pierre, Gabe était assis, attendant un miracle pour le sauver.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Il lui mentait, mais il savait qu'elle apprendrait un jour ou l'autre que Pan l'avait pris au piège de cette grotte pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Gaëlle.

-Tu sais comment on te sort de là ?

-Peter Pan allait arriver pour m'aider.

-Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais il va falloir que tu attendes. Il est inconscient, on vient de le trouver. Je t'expliquerai quand on t'aura tiré d'affaire.

La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de libérer Gabe de ce trou à rats. Ce lieu lui inspirait très peu confiance et plus vite le jeune homme sera dehors, plus vite elle se sentira mieux.

-Si on va chercher une corde et qu'on te l'envoie, tu pourras revenir de ce côté non ?

-La grotte de l'écho ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Elle détruirait la corde de son "plein gré", si on veut.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour sortir, quelqu'un d'ici, il faut dire un secret.

-Comme "j'ai crevé les pneus de ma prof de sport au collège" ?

-Non… Un secret personnel, inavoué, que personne ne connaît. Un secret rien qu'à toi qui doit être révélé.

Le visage de Julie s'assombrit en un instant. Des secrets, elle en avait certes, mais elle n'avait aucune envie que Gabe en sache un seul. Elle hésita. N'attendrait-elle pas que Pan reprenne conscience et finisse ce qu'il avait commencé ? Puis le visage pétillant et joyeux de Gaëlle s'afficha dans son esprit. Julie se remit immédiatement en question. Mais quelle lâche elle était pour ne pas vaincre ses démons intérieurs ? La sirène n'avait pas hésité à rebrousser chemin pour la sauver, alors que Julie savait très bien que ça lui demandait un effort pour passer d'un monde à l'autre. Elle avait une dette envers son amie, et elle allait s'en affranchir.

-Très bien…

-Quoi ?

-Je vais avouer un secret.

Et la jeune fille se mit à parler. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, ça ne la soulageait pas. Au contraire, elle se sentait encore plus coupable. Mais elle n'omit pas de détails car quitte à dire une chose, autant aller au bout de ce secret. Une fois qu'elle eut dit son dernier mot, la terre se mit à gronder et à trembler. Le mini-séisme lui fit perdre l'équilibre et la jeune fille tomba à genoux en poussant un cri d'effroi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? paniqua-t-elle.

Sa réponse lui apparu presque instantanément. Un pont de pierre se construisit entre elle et Gabe, les rochers étant animés d'une quelconque magie. Au même moment, John arriva, inquiété par le bruit et les cris de Julie.

-Gabe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-C'est compliqué… fit ce dernier en traversant.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te voir, avoua Julie.

Laissant le jeune homme se demander de qui il s'agissait, les trois enfants sortirent de la grotte. Philippe, Joël, Yann et Sam ne les avaient pas attendu pour ramener Peter Pan au camp. Quant à Gaëlle, elle était assise dos à la grotte, jouant avec les perles de son bracelet. Dès que Gabe la vit, il se précipita vers elle, les yeux pétillants de joie et d'amour. Ils deux amants s'embrassèrent fougueusement, heureux de pouvoir partager enfin un moment ensemble.

-Beurk ! lâcha John.

-Chut ! C'est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée depuis que je suis sur cette satanée île, sourit Julie.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à partir. Voulant laisser un minimum d'intimité au couple, Julie le suivit.

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp, la jeune fille se sentit désemparée. Elle avait cherché à fuir cet endroit à cause de Pan et voilà qu'elle y revenait de son plein gré pour lui. Quel comble ! Elle leva les yeux vers Sam qui lui indiqua la cabane d'un signe de tête. Julie s'y rendit donc et quand elle entra, Yann en sortit en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regarda Peter Pan. Ainsi, il semblait tellement innocent, tellement paisible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si méchant avec elle ? Julie soupira. Ce garçon était irrécupérable. Derrière ce visage doux se cachait un véritable monstre que personne ne souhaiterait découvrir.

-C'est quoi ton but dans la vie Pan ? Manipuler les gens pour qu'au final, ils veuillent quitter l'île sans le pouvoir ? Je ne te comprends pas…

Mais le garçon ne lui répondait pas. Il était toujours là, comme s'il dormait paisiblement. Julie nota un épi dans ses cheveux et remit la mèche rebelle en place. Elle caressa les cheveux puis le visage de Peter Pan. Il ne broncha toujours pas.

-Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi, je suis déboussolée ? Je voudrais tellement que tu ne te réveilles pas, pour que tu ne puisses plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Mais d'un autre côté, je me déteste de penser ça, alors je souhaite que tu te réveilles. Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser…

Elle regarda le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci se levait régulièrement et légèrement. Il semblait tellement en paix… C'est à ce moment que Gabe entra dans la cabane.

-Où est Gaëlle ?

-Elle est repartie dans la mer.

-D'accord.

-Je… Tu veux parler de la grotte ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Si tu as besoin…

-Ça va.

-Euh… On fait une veillée autour d'un feu avec les garçons. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Le garçon n'insista pas et sortit. Julie n'avait pas vraiment le cœur aux veillées. Elle sortirait peut-être plus tard. Mais rien n'était décidé. Elle resta quelques minutes à fixer le plancher, totalement perdue. Puis elle vit sur la table de chevet un pichet d'eau et un verre. Les garçons avaient dû mettre ça au cas où Pan se réveillerait. Julie arracha un morceau de tissu à son haut et le trempa dans le pichet. Puis doucement, elle lava le visage de Pan, avec toute la délicatesse. Elle se rappela alors les derniers jours de sa grand-mère. Elle l'avait accompagné dans ses derniers jours. Maintenant qu'elle était avec Peter Pan, elle savait que par tous les moyens possibles, elle devait l'aider. Il avait encore une chance de vivre, contrairement à sa grand-mère. Elle humidifia à nouveau le chiffon, remonta les cheveux du garçon et passa le tissu sur son front. Tout en le faisant, elle fredonnait un air calme, doux et reposant. Le fait que les garçons perdus jouaient un petit air de musique dehors y était pour beaucoup.

Julie passa une dernière fois de l'eau sur le visage et le cou du garçon puis se leva pour sortir. Mais elle n'atteignit pas la sortie.

* * *

C'est tout... Pour le moment :) Il est court ce chapitre, dommage..

Il reste 2 chapitres à cette petite fiction, je trouve ça triste dans un sens... Mais j'ai changé ma fin, et je la trouve beaucoup mieux !  
A la semaine prochaine !  
Bisous :*

Mathy


	15. You Changed, My Friend

Coucou coucou !  
Oui, nous sommes dimanche et pas samedi, mais j'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre hier, je revenais de 3 petits jours de vacances à Amsterdam :3  
Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, tout frais tout rutilant comme un poisson d'eau douce !  
Il est très court celui-là, j'ai essayer de le rallonger mais j'ai pas vraiment réussit. Si je continuais je partais dans les spoilers du dernier chapitre alors bon, ça aurait pas été cool ^^  
Trèves de bavardages, je vous laisse lire :)

Enjoy !

* * *

► You changed, my friend◄

Une main ferme retenait Julie par le poignet. En se retournant, elle découvrit Pan comme jamais elle ne l'avait vue. Ses yeux étaient rouges et brillants, ses joues tiraient dangereusement sur l'écarlate et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que ça va ? osa Julie.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Quoi ?

-M'aider alors que cette aide, je ne te la rends pas.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça.

-La prochaine fois évite de m'aider ou alors trouve une réponse.

-Un simple merci aurait suffi, mais je vois que je gêne donc salut.

Elle se libéra facilement de l'emprise de Peter Pan et sortit en claquant la porte. Gabe et les garçons perdus la regardèrent étonnés.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'énerva-t-elle.

-On n'a rien fait, ne te retourne pas contre nous ! s'indigna Sam.

-Vous direz à ce cher Peter Pan quand il sortira de son antre que je ne veux plus rien à voir avec lui. Plus jamais, c'est clair ?

Puis elle partit dans la jungle. Les garçons ne comprenaient plus rien, sauf un qui affichait un sourire victorieux sous son capuchon. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Pan se redressa sur les coudes en regardant la jeune fille claquer la petite porte en bois. Quelque chose le gênait terriblement, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire de quoi il s'agissait. Péniblement, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Sa tête le faisait souffrir mais pas suffisamment pour le clouer sur son couchage. Il s'étira et se leva. Il marcha d'un pas assuré sur les pas de Julie et sortit gorgé de fierté. Peter Pan adressa un sourire mesquin aux garçons perdus avant de demander où se trouvait Julie.

-Elle est partie dans la jungle, tenta Joël, espérant qu'il la suive.

-Et elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

Le leader tourna la tête vers John qui se curait les ongles avec un couteau, comme un lion se léchant les griffes après avoir dévoré sa proie.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouaip. Elle a été on ne peut plus claire.

-Magnifique, jubila Pan. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne se tue pas.

Pan sourit. Il était fier, il aimait faire souffrir son entourage, c'était dans sa nature. Il se rappela sa vie adulte, sa vie d'avant, lorsque Rumple n'était qu'un enfant. Il faisait endurer les pires tourments à sa progéniture, mais involontairement. Mais quand il l'avait abandonné, la souffrance envers autrui était devenue un jeu, un plaisir, un hobbit des plus agréables.

Histoire de se remettre totalement de son précédent malaise, le jeune homme décida de s'isoler, comme il le faisait assez souvent. Joël le regarda s'éloigner du camp. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas rejoindre Julie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu d'espoir. Il appréciait vraiment la jeune fille, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avouait à ses camarades.

Pan s'enfonça dans la jungle sombre pour rejoindre l'arbre aux regrets. C'était un lieu d'une grande importance pour lui, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où il avait tourné le dos à son fils et à son ancienne vie. Il caressa du bout des doigts son écorce rugueuse et contre toute attente, les lianes du grand arbre le plaquèrent contre son tronc, empêchant tout mouvement de la part de Peter Pan. Il ordonna à l'arbre de le lâcher, mais la plante n'en fit rien, le gardant prisonnier de ses tentacules végétales.

John, qui l'avait suivi, le regardait à travers les épais feuillages de la jungle. "Pauvre Peter" pensa-t-il, démuni. "Il a changé, tellement changé que l'île ne le reconnaît même plus.

Au moment même où il s'éloignait, Pan se libéra de l'emprise de l'arbre aux regrets, suite à un bon nombre de jurons et d'insultes. Il s'en éloigna rapidement en grognant. "Fichue île, pas capable de penser dans le bon sens…"

Il plongea en lui-même, cherchant une explication au dérèglement du Pays Imaginaire. Avant de mourir, le Pays Imaginaire n'avait jamais eu de réaction contraire au jeune homme. Ni quand il était revenu du royaume des morts. Mais entre ce moment et aujourd'hui, il y avait eu un changement majeur, radical même. Il s'était attaché à sa sauveuse plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait développé quelques sentiments à l'égard de Julie. Et cela l'avait changé. Le fait d'y penser lui donna la nausée.

John réfléchissait. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà étranglé la jeune fille dans son sommeil. Malheureusement, il savait très bien que Pan rejoindrait Julie dans la tombe s'il passait à l'acte. Peut-être pouvait-il la kidnapper et la cacher dans la grotte de l'écho ? Non, le maître de l'île pourrait la retrouver trop facilement. Le rocher du crâne ? Non plus… En réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait aucune planque au niveau du Pays Imaginaire qui pourrait échapper aux yeux de Peter Pan. Impossible aussi de faire quitter à Julie ce monde, sous peine de la tuer et en même temps, le garçon revenu des morts.

Après plusieurs heures à cogiter pour trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait empêcher définitivement Julie et Pan de se voir et de se croiser. Mais il ferait en sorte que cela arrive le moins souvent, jusqu'à ce que Peter Pan oublie que cette fille avait élu domicile sur son île. Oh oui, ça, il pouvait le faire, et il comptait bien ne pas faillir à sa tâche.

De son côté, elle se préparait, réfléchissait, se tordait les méninges. Bientôt… Bientôt…

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine ! Samedi, vous aurez droit au dernier chapitre. Vous êtes prêtes pour ça ? Parce que personnellement, pas trop. Ca va me faire bizarre, c'est une fiction que je termine (vu que j'en commence beaucoup sans jamais aller au bout) et j'en suis plutôt fière.  
Sinon, une petite review pour ce (court) chapitre ?  
Bisous !

Mathy.


	16. Never Again

Hi everyone !  
A la demande de ma petite soeur qui, voyant que je ne dormais toujours pas à 2heures du matin, m'a tanné pour avoir le dernier chapitre, le voici le voilà ! (et sache Perrine que si tu dors à la publication de ce chapitre, tant pis pour toi :p)  
Un grand merci a Keur2louve et Juny pour leurs reviews tout au long de mes chapitres qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre de cette aventure.  
Enjoy !

* * *

►Never Again◄

Julie se trouvait sur la plage à méditer quand un crissement sur le sable la tira de ses pensées. Il s'agissait de Gabe qui abordait sur elle un regard inquiet.

-Julie…  
-Oui ?  
-J'aimerais qu'on parle.  
-De quoi ?  
-De ton idée…

Elle se redressa. Comment savait-il ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Gaëlle.

-Comment tu sais ce que je veux faire ?  
-Je ne le sais pas. Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

Elle s'était trahie toute seule. Puis elle repensa à la grotte de l'écho. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle pensait chaque jour en se levant, que chaque matin, elle pensait en finir avec la vie. Depuis qu'elle était ici, sur cette maudite île, sa vie ressemblait à un enfer, qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'attitude de Pan à son égard. Que le suicide, même si c'était une réaction purement égoïste, était l'unique solution.

-Je… euh… je n'ai rien à dire.  
-Tu y pensais avant que j'arrive ?  
-Oui…

Un silence mortuaire s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Julie était songeuse. Devait-elle avouer à Gabe ses intentions ou devait-elle garder son plan pour elle ? Puis elle pensa à son amour pour Gaëlle et à l'alchimie qu'elle avait vu entre les deux jeunes gens.

-J'ai… j'ai trouvé une solution.  
-Autre que le suicide ?  
-Non, pour passer à l'acte.  
-Mais… comment ?  
-Tu pourrais faire venir Gaëlle ?

Gabe n'eut pas à ouvrir la bouche. À l'entente de son nom, la sirène avait émergé devant leurs yeux, un sourire scotché sur son visage. Les trois jeunes échangèrent embrassades et politesses, puis Julie exposa son plan. Le magnifique sourire de Gaëlle s'effaça dès les premiers mots de son amie. À la fin de son récit, de grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de la sirène.

-Je t'en prie Gaëlle, ne pleure pas !  
-Comment veux-tu que je retienne mes larmes ? Tu me demandes de te laisser mourir !  
-J'ai besoin que tu m'aides Gaëlle…  
-C'est hors de question ! C'est un meurtre que tu me demandes de faire là !  
-Non, c'est faux…  
-C'est vrai !  
-Pense seulement que tu m'aides.  
-Mais…  
-Il n'y a pas de mais. Je t'en pris Gaëlle. Et puis, ainsi, tu pourras vivre avec Gabe en paix !  
-Non. Je refuse. Je suis désolée.  
-Alors je trouverai un autre moyen. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Julie fit alors ses adieux aux deux amoureux et tourna les talons, décidée d'en finir.

Pan sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Quelqu'un quittait le Pays Imaginaire. Il ne douta pas un instant qu'il s'agissait de Gabe et sa sirène adorée. Cela lui faisait un problème en moins à penser. Soudainement, il se rendit compte qu'il fredonnait une chanson qui lui était totalement inconnue. Se torturant l'esprit pour savoir d'où elle venait, un souvenir refit surface. Celui d'un morceau de tissu humide sur son front et du visage à la fois familier et étranger d'une jeune fille. Cette dernière murmurait les mêmes notes que lui quelques instants plus tôt.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Peter Pan savait dorénavant que sa vie ne pourrait plus être entière sans Julie. Et même s'il la détestait pour lui faire ressentir des émotions depuis longtemps oubliées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer ardemment à ses côtés. Pan donna un puissant coup de point dans un arbre qui n'avait rien demandé avant de laisser son esprit vaguer à travers l'île pour trouver la fille responsable de ses tourments.

Elle était à l'endroit même où il avait été ressuscité et il hâta le pas pour la rejoindre. Julie était au bord de la falaise,dos au vide, les yeux fermés et le vent jouant dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir en cet endroit.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la voix du garçon. Ce qui accentua la méfiance de Julie qui l'avait entendu arriver. Elle décida quand même de ne pas cacher ses pensées en ce moment.

-Mes parents ne sont jamais allés au Pays Imaginaire.  
-Je l'avais bien compris.  
-Mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai compris pourquoi ma grand-mère aimait tellement le conte de fée de Peter Pan. C'est parce qu'elle préférait s'imaginer un endroit magnifique et paisible, où le plaisir et la joie sont maîtres du jeu et non la colère et la méchanceté. Elle ne voulait pas oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu ici, elle voulait juste l'embellir.  
-Ta grand-mère est…  
-Wendy Darling, oui.  
-Pourquoi me le dire ? Je n'ai rien fais pour mériter ta confiance.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'en parle. Peut-être parce que je déteste les énigmes et les questions sans réponse.

Julie releva ses paupières, restées closes jusqu'à présent et se tourna pour faire face à Pan. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui n'avaient pas cessées de couler depuis qu'elle avait quitté Gabe et Gaëlle, mais le sourire qu'elle abordait était tellement sincère et pur qu'il tranchait affreusement avec la tristesse de son regard.

-Julie écoute je…  
-Je ne veux plus de tes histoires, plus jamais. Et tu n'auras plus le loisir d'en raconter dorénavant.

Pan ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulut dire, jusqu'au moment où il la vit pencher dangereusement en arrière. Il se pressa pour la rattraper, mais il était trop tard. Elle avait commencé sa chute.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre en pareil moment, il sauta avec elle. Son poids étant plus important que celui de Julie, il arriva bientôt à sa hauteur. Le Pays Imaginaire semblait déterminé à leur laisser quelques temps supplémentaire avant leur mort imminente car la chute sembla durer une éternité.

Pan attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre son corps.

-Je suis désolé Julie. Sincèrement.  
-Je sais…  
-Je…  
-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.  
-Pourquoi me pardonnes-tu sans la moindre hésitation alors que je viens de te pousser au suicide ?  
-Parce que l'idée de la mort était présente dans mon esprit bien avant que je vienne au Pays Imaginaire. Et si je te pardonne, c'est parce que cette histoire m'a donné la force de faire ce pas vers l'au delà que je n'avais jamais pu faire auparavant…

Touché par les paroles sincères de la jeune fille, Pan resserra un peu plus sa prise avant d'essuyer les larmes sur les joues de celle-ci.

-Merci de m'avoir aider à franchir le pas, Peter.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon posa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de la prendre dans une dernière étreinte. L'impact sur le sol ne fut ni brutal ni douloureux. Les deux jeunes gens rendirent l'âme dans un dernier souffle synchronisé, le Pays Imaginaire les suivant dans la mort.

**_Plus jamais on ne parla du Pays Imaginaire. Ni dans les livres, ni dans les chansons. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. La deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin avait cessé de briller. Tous les garçons abandonnés et perdus du monde entier vieillirent, vieillissent et vieilliront sans aucune autre alternative à la vie. La légende de Peter Pan était morte._**

* * *

C'est avec émotion que cette fiction se termine. Désolée Keur2louve, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire qui finit bien comme tu peux le constater. J'ai essayer plusieurs fins, qui se terminaient bien ou pas, mais il n'y a vraiment que celle-ci qui me satisfaisait. Depuis le début je pensais finir sur une note dramatique, alors la fin conte de fée n'était pas tellement envisageable :3

Merci encore de m'avoir suivie. Si vous voulez toujours le faire, sachez que je viens à l'instant de publier le prologue et le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction dans un univers totalement différent qui est celui du Hobbit ! Si vous aimez, passez donc y faire un tour, ça me ferait très plaisir aussi :3 Le nom est "L'abus de films est dangereux pour la santé"

Des énormes bisous,

Mathy


End file.
